User talk:Blerian/Archive 1
Requests PokeID Template Hey, would you mind helping me out with the template? I tried using it for the legendary beasts page I just created, but instead of showing the name of the pokemon at the top, it says "legendary beasts" insteqad of the name. Help? :Obviously because Blerian programmed it so that the name of the page is the name of the template. If you want the template to be written Entei, Raikou, and Suicine, you will have to re-do three other new ones. I tried editing the source code (http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PokeID) sadly I failed. :spacho 00:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Heya, ::Well I made it so you can add a name istead of it being the name of the page. ::Keep up the good work ::Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 08:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Type :The Dragon type image is a bit dark so could you make it lighter? Thanks. ::i've uploaded a lighter version. leave me a message if you want anymore changes ::Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 08:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) new sprites :If its too much trouble I wouldn't mind making them in photoshop myself. It's just that you're the unofficial sprite guy :P :What is love 17:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::sure i'll make them, shouldn't be too much of a problem. ::just need to think of shapes to put them in :P ::I don't want to have a signature 16:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I also need a 1x sprite :What is love 17:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::done it, seriosly running out of idead for shapes o.O ::its Damage-Normal.png ::I don't want to have a signature 17:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, you rock! :What is love 17:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Messages Welcome :Hi, welcome to Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Route 1 page. :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Beregorn88 (Talk) 10:45, June 7, 2011 Sprites :Hey, please don't use the sprites from bulbapedia or other sites too often. :stoffel2007 PTD Sprites :Hey, your self-made sprites are very nice, i love them! :stoffel2007 Type Symbols :Hiya! Thanks for all the editing, love the type symbols :P I like the idea of putting the damage taken part, but please don't add the type part, as it is already in the description part. Keep up the good work, :---FudgeThis Boss Sprites :I think, there are still some sprites missing, e.g. the starters or Raichu, could you please add them, too? :stoffel2007 ::Well of course there are a few sprites missing. I only added ones that apear as "Bosses" on stages. ::they aren't meant to replace the old ones. ::Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 08:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sprites :I think your sprites are awesome :-- Dessertdesiert :WOW YOU HAVE A LOT OF WIKI ACHIEVEMENTS :Thanks for welcoming me! ^^ Other Fudge Here :I've got say major congrats on how well you've contributed th the wiki. If there's anything you need just ask (e.g. shinies :P) :Also I'm making you an admin :P﻿ :---FudgeThis ::deeply appreciated :) ::thanks ::I don't want to have a signature 04:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk Congratulations! ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk Route 5 :Hey Blerian! Under the help desk forum do you know the answer to the question about Route 5? Thanks ::yes it is possible. The levels on Route 5 are based on the wave you're in. you can catch any of the pokemons there at levels 15-30. ::Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 05:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Question I don't know if this is where I should ask... but there are little things on the pages that are not the same and it's bothering me.. Can I just go ahead and edit all the pages to make them more uniform? User:Dessertdesiert Heya! : Sure, Go ahead and do that. I would of done it if I was home : Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 20:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I just started to edit the wiki based on things I read that other have missed or haven't added. I just read that a shiny is being given away to people who have wikia accounts? Is that still going on? If so it would be awesome to get one! If not then no sweat at all! Ill find em in the wild! and I'll just keep on playing PTD and editing the wikia as I have been! Thanks much! -Prignano34 : FudgeThis used to give people shinies. But as far as I know he had been inactive for the past few weeks. On any case, I think that was true with the old trading system. I don't know if he still gives them out now. : Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 20:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Give meh admin pl0x so i can delete stuff such as this, this, and this. Admins are inactive. 21:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :You could have at least responded and said no respectfully, but to find out im being ignored? :( 00:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk'''That means he don't want to. Don't shut me up >:(ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk' ::'Thanks Spacho for the answering while I was gone.' ::'Anyways, I wasn't ignoring anyone, I just wasn't so active much lately since I wasn't home.' ::'I will look into it, and give you an answer about the adminship soon.' ::'sorry for inconvenience Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 05:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC)' Hey Blerian! I'm Aimers...A user on this wiki and an admin on the Total Drama Wiki...I was curious to know if you could make me an admin...I happen to be really good with coding so i could make this wiki look pretty awesome :) leave a message on my talk page when you like :D 'Aimerstalk' 20:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 'ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalkI thought you needed to put effort and work to be an admin, not asking out of the blueஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜtalk' : Just as I said to Drkdragonz66, I will look into it and give you an answer. : Until then, any help is appreciated. : Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 05:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) do u have a shiny mew hey do u have a shiny mew Accidents.. Yeah, so I might have accidentally removed my admin powers... Would you restore them please? : I've restored your admin power. Carful not to uncheck yourself again :P About the advice on the Charizard and Golems First of all, I chose a Venusaur. I might need help in getting a Charizard. Second, how am I gonna evolve Geodude into Golem if they evolve through trade? You can always trade with yourself. Visit Trade section for more information. As for Charizard, you can start a new profile with a Charmander and trade between your profiles. Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 15:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Help with Hyperlinking Yeah, so I'm new here, and am trying to update a few pages, especially those concerned with TM/HM's. The problem is, if I just copy the URL of the page I want to Hyperlink to, it will say "Page does not exist." Is there a special format I have to put the URL in, or am I just missing something blatantly obvious? : Well, it is fairly easy. You need to put the name of the page you want the link to go to inside square barracks. : For example if I want to link to Bulbasaur's page I write down: : Bulbasaur : it will look like this: Bulbasaur : and if I want to link to Trading's page but I want the link to show a different name I'll write it like this: : Trade : it will look like this: Trade : Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 19:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you post a picture? You need to upload a picture. Lets say "pokemon.png". After you have that file all you need to do is to type it like this: - while pokemon.png is your picture. you can always play with its alignment size and give it links by adding "|": alignment - size - link to bulbasaur's page - all together Hope that helps. there's an unsightly " Dragon Dance " text related to the IMG i uploaded. how do i remove this? why does the page "Dragon" not exist if there is a page? Urgent Hey Blerian...You are the only active B-crat and this wiki needs more b-crats. I talked to the community wikia and they cannot give users here status unless all staff members are inactive for 60 days. Considering tht Spacho is mega active here, I highly recommend giving him admin and bureaucrat status...he just stopped a vandalism attack too :P 'Aimerstalk' 01:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) He also started about 10 of them. I'll look into the matter. On any case I still remain fully active, working on some templates, banning, deleting, etc... I'll give Spacho and you an answer later today. I'm thinking of giving both of you Admin for the time being. Not sure however how much the time zone is different between us though. kk that sounds good. Spacho really is a good user. I'm a sucessful admin on one of the most visited wikis so I know what I'm doing but I think that out of everyone Spacho deserves it the most XD 'Aimerstalk' 18:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) admin Thanks! it's time to make this wiki look awesome XD (after supper) 'Aimerstalk''' 20:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Let some people be admins or this wiki will die. Take off the chatmod right for the admins. Its redundant and admins automatically have that right. 04:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) awww now thats a cute dog mines better. Spacho |Talk|Trading Center| lies!!!!!! calmdown, opinions Hi Blerian, For some reason the Vermillion Gym page is locked to editing, but I'm guessing you can bypass that, because it needs fixing. The "strategy" section is out of date because whirlwind/roar will only turn the opponent around once. Comment Delete Delete this now. pl0x. 21:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Time to do some cleaning here Title Template Can you go to Mediawiki:Common.js and add the coding here? I'll allow us to use Template:Title, which will allow you to change the title of a page. 07:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Pssttt. Unlock the main page pl0x so i can fix it around a bit in the morning. Spammer Go delete his comments and block this guy? http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.79.165.66 Thanks.